Mr Brightside
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: No matter what he hopes for, Sai knows Naruto is not his. Sasuke/Naruto, one-side Sai/Naruto. Yaoi Lemon


**Title**: Mr. Brightside

**Rating**: M for make up sex and voyeurism

**Disclaimer**: Wouldn't these rights be fabulous to own? Don't you think Mr. Kishimoto should give up the rights to me?

**Description**: No matter what he hopes for, Sai knows Naruto is not his.

**Author's Note**: Note at bottom, dedicated to X Japan fans, etc. PS sorry I abuse Sai so much!

**Playlist**: Mr. Brightside by the Killers

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"I'm so sorry about waking you up," Naruto sobbed as he walked through the doorway. Sai shook his head.

"It's no problem at all," he responded closing the door behind Naruto. "If you are upset you know you can always come to me."

He put an arm around Naruto's shoulders as he led him to the living room. Naruto sat on the edge of the couch and Sai sat on the coffee table to face him. Naruto wept into a crumpled Kleenex so Sai offered him another. Naruto took the clean tissue and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me in. I feel like I have no place to go right now," lamented Naruto through the Kleenex.

"That's alright you know I am here for you whenever you need me," said Sai, rubbing Naruto on the back for comfort.

"Thanks Sai, I really need you. I can't believe how angry he was. I can't believe how mad he is right now. I really think this might be the end," Naruto sobbed.

"Just let it all out Naruto," Sai whispered.

Naruto hiccupped and began crying again. "This can't be the end of us, we have been together for three years! We have been through worse stuff than this! It can't be the end, I love him so much Sai. Even before the three years, it seems like forever."

Sai rubbed his back softly, letting Naruto rest his weeping head on his shoulders. Naruto gave out a dry sob and continued his story.

"I know I was just way to harsh on him, especially on the anniversary of Itachi's death. I reminded him I lost someone too but he said it wasn't the same. And he is right but I'm just….." Naruto trailed off to continue his sobs.

Sai rubbed Naruto's head, running his fingers through those golden locks, other arm tight around Naruto. He took in Naruto's scent; no matter how upset Naruto was he could not help but feel a tinge of joy for being able to hold Naruto this way.

"Naruto," Sai whispered softly into his ear. "You did nothing wrong. This was all him."

"But Sai!" Naruto protested but Sai cut him off.

"No Naruto, just don't think about him tonight. Just relax, clear your head, and forget about him for tonight," Sai whispered for comfort. Naruto nodded.

And so they sat, Sai having moved to the couch to sit closer to Naruto, his arm draped over Naruto protectively while Naruto sobbed and retold his story. Sai just held on, listening to his beloved's woes, trying whatever he could to comfort him. Soon Naruto fell into a silence and Sai realized Naruto fell asleep.

Smiling, Sai gently laid Naruto down on the couch to sleep peacefully. He got up to fetch pillows and blankets from the hall closet when Naruto surprised him by waking up and appearing next to Sai.

"Thank you for the help Sai and thank you for letting me stay here tonight," Naruto took the pillow and blankets from Sai and returned to the couch. Sai followed him.

"If you need anything else just wake me up," Sai told Naruto who was fixing the couch to his liking.

Naruto smiled through his tears. "Thanks, you are really, really kind to me Sai."

Naruto gave Sai a heart-warming hug which may have lasted a tad too long. For a split second there was a small kiss, just a small and simple press of lips, a thanks for Sai's charity. Naruto smiled and left for the bathroom, leaving Sai in complete shock.

_It was only a kiss_, Sai told himself as he laid awake conflicting over the night's action. _Only a kiss, only a kiss, only a kiss, he was just thanking me, why is he on the phone? _

Sai crept to the door and opened it slightly to here the conversation. Naruto whispered on the phone to someone, new tears running down his face.

"Yes, of course. I miss you too I will be there soon. I promise I'm on my way home, oh I love you so much Sasuke. I love you," Naruto whispered into his phone. Sai rushed back to his bed and pretended to be asleep.

The door creaked open and Naruto slipped into the room. "Thank you," he whispered over Sai's still form. Sai did not move until he heard the front door slam.

So that was it. Naruto once again left Sai's life to return to Sasuke. Since their teenaged years Naruto always picked Sasuke over Sai. Now he rejected him again just as Sai picked that time to admit his feelings.

As an act of compulsion, Sai left his bed and ran out the apartment. He stopped to catch his breath and luckily saw Naruto duck into a taxi. Sai grabbed his own taxi cab and gave directions to Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. In the time of travel, rain fell steadily. Nervously he watched the buildings fly by through the screen of rain. The cab halted to a stop in front of their place. Naruto had already entered the apartment and Sai could see him bounding up the stairs.

Without a key Sai could not get in the building. But he could climb up the fire escape in the alley between the buildings. The rain fell steady, making the cold bars slick and tough to climb. Still Sai persisted, needing to see Naruto before Sasuke did. Several times he nearly fell off the stairs, which would have made him slip to the alleyway below. His clothes clung to his skin now from the rain and his body shivered from the cold. Sai would not give up, not give up, because he needed his Naruto.

Finally after several near death falls, Sai arrived at his destination in front of Naruto's bedroom window. The heavy curtains blocked away view into the room and Sai felt defeat. Then without warning, the curtains moved, so Sai flattened his body to the wet metal under the window. Poking his head up, he sat cross-legged under the window but still able to see the room inside. Naruto dried his head with a towel, smiling through new tears falling down his face. Sasuke moved away from the window to Naruto, and placed his hands on Naruto's waist. He whispered something that Naruto nodded to, then Sasuke removed Naruto's wet clothes. Naruto dropped the towel to the floor and wrapped his own arms around Sasuke. They kissed deeply, while Naruto fumbled to remove Sasuke's clothing. Once Sasuke's clothes were removed, Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back on the bed while Naruto stood over him.

This was the moment Sai had been waiting for his entire life. All he ever wanted was to see Naruto naked, but he wanted Naruto naked for him. Instead Naruto had his man hood erect for Sasuke. It was always Sasuke.

Naruto slid his fingers down Sasuke's chest to his waist, which Naruto held when he straddled the Uchiha. He leaned down to kiss Sasuke's neck, grinding their waists together for delicious friction. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's back, all the way to his butt to poke one finger into Naruto's entrance. Naruto lifted his head for a silent moan, then back down to kiss and lick along Sasuke's collar bone.

While Naruto caressed Sasuke, Sasuke reached over to under a pillow, where he produced a bottle of lubricant. Slicking up his fingers, he poke two into Naruto's entrance to prep him. Naruto cried out in silent moan once again, then lifted his hips to bounce on Sasuke's fingers. Once he felt stretched enough, he lifted off of Sasuke's fingers and settled onto Sasuke's tip.

Any other time, Sai would have found a naked Naruto bouncing on top of a cock to be incredibly sexy. This time it was heartbreaking. First off, Naruto bounced on Sasuke's cock, not his. There lay the problem; Naruto returned to Sasuke and Sai lost his opportunity. Sai felt sick to his stomach for two types of anguish: Naruto returning to Sasuke and his own coward self.

He looked back to the window to find himself in shock; his breath now hitched. Out of that dark room, Naruto's body held up over Sasuke's body, attached by a single organ which Naruto rode hard into that mattress. Sai could see Naruto in his most natural, completely satisfied state. His body almost absorbed Sasuke, filling deeper and deeper into that tight crevice. A single film of sweat shined over his flexed body, his hair plastered around his face, and a deep blush stretched across that whiskered face. Of course the most remarkable feature was those blue eye, like glittering sapphires, beacons of light in that room's darkness. Those eyes which normally could show a full range of emotions only showed one emotion, the emotion of unadulterated love. Love for his current action, love for a hopeful situation, and of course love for the man beneath him. If Naruto's flawless body held only one mistake, it was those pale hands gripping his waist which did not belong to Sai.

Sai could see silent moans from his cherished love's mouth, until he witnessed Naruto throw his head back, grasping Sasuke's shoulders, and the eruption from Naruto's perfect cock all over Sasuke's body. He still held himself up, steadying his breathing until at last he pulled out, a trail of white dribbling down his legs and settled himself on the bed next to Sasuke. Sasuke get up and left the room momentarily, which pissed Sai off. If Sai was with Naruto, he would cuddle with him the moment Naruto finished, kiss him, pet him, let him know he was loved-

Sai's cynical trail of thoughts ended when Sasuke returned with a washcloth. So gently he rubbed Naruto's stomach, then threw the cloth on the floor to collapse next to Naruto. Naruto lifted his perfect head and kissed Sasuke deeply once again.

Sai sat there on the cold fire escape with the rain now totally soaking him. He did not care how cold he was or even how cold the metal felt. All that matter was him watching his unrequited love together with another man. He felt sick to his stomach and so angry at Sasuke for taking away his Naruto. Jealously wanted Sai to bust open the window and take out Sasuke. Instead he chose to watch the couple make love several more times, pausing occasionally to talk and cuddle, then back to their love making. At one point, while Naruto puffed on a cigarette, Sasuke reached under the pillow and pulled out a small velvet box, causing Sai's heart to sink. Sai turned away from the couple once they drifted to sleep, head now resting against the windowsill. The rain slowed once the sky began to light up. He slowly climbed down the fire escape, sneezing. Maybe some day someone will be out there for him. He would remain optimistic.

Sai's feet touched the alley below and he set off into the early morning hours alone.

* * *

**End. **

Lollapalooza. Wow. All I can say, even though Tool was not here, definitely a great year. I went of course for Lady Gaga but your beloved Dante happened to have been grace with the appearance of a someone named Yoshiki of X Japan. Story time fellow monsters, I took my friend who came up here simply to see X Japan to an interview taking place at the Ritz-Carlton. When we got there, about forty fans and Japanese girls were already there. When Yoshiki came out they chased after him, all the way to the Cheesecake Factory. People walking by stop to ponder and security guards went crazy. They pulled him away and as he walked by, Yoshiki walked in front of me! I was so close I could touch him. So even though I wasn't there for him, I ended up being the one to see him. Irony?

Thanks for reading!

_~ Dante _

Readers, I have opened a Fictionesque account where I will posting my already uploaded stories until the Redbooton thing passes. Until then I will lie low and continue writing, waiting to post again. Look for me on Fictionesque at http : / www .fictionesque .com /profile /dantewaltz


End file.
